howrsefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Zaldia/Geschichte
Der Andalusier Christine Frasseto Prolog Türkei – Zacharias Wissen ist unbezahlbar. Glatt rasiert und in westlicher Kleidung erkennt niemand den runderneuerten Bruder Zacharias, den bescheidenen koptischen Mönch... Seit meiner Flucht aus Ägypten, ermöglicht durch die Dollars, die ich Leyla gestohlen habe, der dummen, ignoranten Archäologiestudentin, die mich irgendwie doch hereingelegt hat, grüble ich nur. Blind vor Gier habe ich das Geld genommen und den viel wertvolleren Gegenstand liegen lassen. Wut nagt wie eine Ratte an meinem Inneren! Als mir klar wurde, dass das Objekt, das ich Hannibal bringen sollte, immer noch bei Leyla und ihrem amerikanischen Freund war, wusste ich, dass ich meinem Auftraggeber nicht unter die Augen kommen durfte, wenn ich am Leben bleiben wollte. Ich hatte versagt. Mir blieb nur noch die Flucht. Dann erfuhr ich aus den Medien von einem geheimnisvollen Diebstahl aus dem sichersten Ort in Kairo, dem Nationalmuseum. Hannibal hatte also das kostbare Stück Metall ohne meine Hilfe beschafft. Ich möchte wissen, warum dieser Mann, der schon alles hat, Geld, Macht und Ruhm, so besessen von diesem armseligen Metalldreieck mit den eingravierten Schriftzeichen ist. Wie es aussieht, weiß ich, denn Hannibal hat mir ein Foto eines ähnlichen Stücks geschickt, bevor er mir den Auftrag gab, es von Leyla zu holen. Jetzt habe ich das Gefühl, ich könnte Hannibals Respekt wiedergewinnen, wenn ich ihm eine entscheidende Information beschaffe, die ihm noch fehlt. Also suche ich jetzt diese Information... Als junger angehender Mönch lebte und studierte ich in vielen Klöstern in aller Welt. Nach vielen Jahren bin ich jetzt wieder in Anatolien, im Osten der Türkei. Die Wege vieler Völker haben sich hier gekreuzt: Semiten, Türken, Römer, Hethiter, Lyder, Griechen, Perser, Araber und so weiter. Die Perser nannten die Region Kappadokien, „das Land der schönen Pferde“. Es könnte fast eine Mondlandschaft sein, so übernatürlich sieht sie aus. Erinnerungen an meinen ersten Aufenthalt überfluten mich und fließen ineinander. Ein Tal voller vulkanischer Gesteinsformationen, Basalt- und Tuffkegel, die von Menschen ausgehöhlt und mit dem Spitznamen „Feenkamine“ belegt wurden. Der Hang des Felsberges, der sich mehr als 1000 Meter hoch über Göreme erhebt, eine lange, enge Schlucht zwischen zwei Steilwänden, dicht besetzt mit in den Fels gehauenen, bunt bemalten Häusern und Kirchen. Ich erinnere mich auch an eine riesige unterirdische Stadt und die Klaustrophobie, die mich dort befiel. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug will ich diesen Strudel der Erinnerung vertreiben und mich auf mein Ziel konzentrieren. Ich muss die Yüksek Kilise, die Hochgestellte Kirche, auf dem Berg erreichen, wo ich im Noviziat als Schreiber arbeitete... Über die ausgetretenen Stufen, die verfolgte christliche Eremiten im vierten Jahrhundert in den Fels schlugen, erreiche ich die natürliche Höhle in der steilen Bergflanke. Dieser Zufluchtsort war einst ein großes orthodoxes Kloster, bevor es für Gebäude im Flachland aufgegeben wurde, die leichter zu erreichen waren. Wo ist die Hartnäckigkeit der ersten Mönche hingekommen, die ein Refektorium und Lüftungsgänge in den Berg gemeißelt haben, dazu die Zellen für ihre ständig wachsende Gemeinschaft? Sie gruben auch Fluchtgänge, die sie im Fall eines Angriffs nutzen konnten. Sie schufen eine unglaubliche Bibliothek, indem sie Schrifttafeln und Schriftrollen sammelten und katalogisierten, die von Flüchtlingen mitgebracht wurden. Hier, in dieser vergessenen, abgelegenen Bibliothek, hoffe ich zu finden, was ich suche. Meine Hände zittern, als ich die Sicherheitssperre entferne, die den Eingang zur Höhle blockiert. Ich gehe durch die verlassenen Flure und höre nichts als das Echo meiner Schritte. Alles, was man als zu schwer oder nutzlos ansah, ließ man hier zurück. Ich erreiche die Bibliothek. An diesem Tisch aus Stein habe ich gesessen, mit einer Wachskerze als Beleuchtung, frustriert und entmutigt angesichts der Aufgabe, die vor mir lag. Um meinen Glauben und meine Selbstverleugnung zu prüfen, hatte man mir aufgetragen, die kleineren Schriften zu kopieren. Ich wusste nicht, was das bedeutete, was ich da schrieb, denn das ursprüngliche Pergament war im Lauf der Zeit zerfallen, und der Vorsteher bestand darauf, alle alten Schriften umfassend zu erhalten. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen kopierte ich die unverständlichen Worte, die mir nicht weit vom Wahnsinn entfernt zu sein schienen. Ein Grieche, der gegen Ende des 4. Jahrhunderts vor Christus Soldat gewesen sein wollte, erzählte die unglaubhafte Geschichte von seiner Flucht über die Grenzen Indiens. Er sprach von einem Fluch, den seine geheime Mission über ihn gebracht hätte: Die Besessenheit vom Stern des Zeus zerstörte nach und nach seine Leber und seinen Verstand. In der Mitte des Pergaments befand sich eine Zeichnung, die ich kaum kopieren konnte, weil sie fast nicht mehr erkennbar war, als ob jemand das Pergament voll Wut abgekratzt hätte, um auszuradieren, was dort aufgezeichnet war. Die ganze Nacht arbeitete ich an der Kopie dieses alten Pergaments. Bei Tagesanbruch gab ich das Ergebnis meiner Arbeit dem Bruder Bibliothekar und erwartete eine gewisse Anerkennung. Er nickte geistesabwesend, rollte mein Pergament zusammen und archivierte es ganz unten in der Reihe von Nischen, bei den kleinen Schriften. Genau wie ich gehofft hatte, waren nur die Schriften der Heiligen und die sogenannten großen Schriften mitgenommen worden. Mein Herz beginnt zu rasen, als ich mich den Archiven nähere. Auf den Knien durchsuche ich fieberhaft die unteren Nischen, öffne all die unnötigen Kopien, die Novizen im Lauf vieler Jahre geschrieben haben, und werfe sie beiseite. Hier ist die richtige! Meine Kopie, noch intakt, die Tinte kaum verblasst. Das Blut pulsiert laut in meinen Schläfen, als ich die Zeichnung in der Mitte anstarre. Es ist ein Dreieck mit abgebrochener Basis, bedeckt mit griechischen Buchstaben und seltsamen Symbolen, sehr ähnlich dem Dreieck auf dem Foto, das Hannibal mir geschickt hat! Ich lache überschwänglich, als ich meine Kopie lese. Im letzten Satz steht, dass der Soldat das Eigentum des Zeus den Priestern des Zeus anvertraut habe. Menschen sind so schwach und ängstlich vor der Allmacht, die sie ihren Göttern zuschreiben... Und jetzt habe ich Macht über Hannibal, denn ich habe den Schlüssel zu einem weiteren Fragment des Sterns des Zeus! Wissen ist in der Tat unbezahlbar ... Kapitel 1 Baskenland – Nadja Ich hatte noch nie das Meer gesehen. Oben auf den Klippen beobachte ich, wie die Wellen in weißem Schaum an den Felsen zerschellen. Ich höre ihr unnachgiebiges Rauschen, spüre den Seewind, der an meinen Haaren reißt, und schmecke die salzigen Tropfen auf den Lippen. Ich breite die Arme aus und überlasse meinen Körper den Elementen, lache mit den Möwen, die kreischend über die Wellen segeln. Vielleicht könnte ich wegfliegen, hoch aufsteigen wie die Vögel, dem Wind trotzen und dann hinunter ins Wasser stoßen, um einen unglücklichen Fisch als Beute zu schnappen. „Nadja! Komm und hilf mir!“ Gierig lecke ich mir die Lippen, bevor ich mich widerwillig von der Kante der Klippen abwende. Vater starrt mich böse an, seine Augen scheinen zu sagen: „Wir sind nicht zum Spaß hier.“ Eigentlich wollte ich die Küste erkunden, an den Klippen entlangrennen, zwischen himmelblauem Enzian und sonnengelben Narzissen, dunkelvioletten Orchideen und strahlend rotem Mohn tanzen und bunte Schmetterlinge jagen. Ich verspreche mir selbst, dass ich jeden Augenblick der Freiheit nutzen werde, um diese unglaubliche Landschaft zu erkunden. Dann gehe ich zurück auf den Asphalt, wo das Privatflugzeug steht, das uns aus Russland hergebracht hat, mich, meinen Vater und unsere Pferde. Eine Art Golfwagen ist schon mit unserem Gepäck und der Ausrüstung beladen, die mein Vater mitbringen wollte Ich schaue zu, wie er sich über einen gewundenen Weg zwischen den Felsen entfernt und schließlich hinter einem Eichenwäldchen verschwindet, das die Aussicht ins Landesinnere blockiert. Wo wir wohl untergebracht sind? Zwei Männer, steif wie ein Stock, stehen vor der großen Metalltür des Flugzeugs, bereit, sie auf ein Zeichen meines Vaters zu öffnen. Mein Vater gibt mir zwei Führstricke. Ich werde mich um Mishka und Mysh kümmern, er übernimmt Zaldia. Nach dem langen Flug, und trotz der pflanzlichen Beruhigungsmittel, die wir ihnen vor dem Verladen gegeben haben, könnten die Pferde unvorhersehbar reagieren, wenn sie sich auf festem Boden wiederfinden. Auf das Zeichen meines Vaters öffnen die beiden Männer die Tür, die damit eine Rampe zum Boden bildet. Wir steigen hinauf zu den gepolsterten Boxen, wo uns die Pferde unruhig erwarten. Ich hake die Stricke in die Halfter ein und führe Mishka und Mysh, die Zwillinge „Bär“ und „Maus“, hinunter; dabei rede ich ihnen beruhigend zu. Mit Augen, Ohren und Nüstern erkunden sie die neue Umgebung, und als sie keine Gefahr spüren, beginnen sie friedlich zu grasen. Zaldia dagegen erfordert mehr Aufmerksamkeit. Er braucht die Versicherungen meines Vaters und alles, was dieser ihm ins Ohr flüstern kann, bevor er bereit ist, auf das Podest neben ihm zu steigen. Jeder Muskel zittert, der Kopf wendet sich in alle Richtungen, er beäugt jede Einzelheit misstrauisch. Mishka und Mysh so entspannt zu sehen, beruhigt ihn etwas. Zaldia setzt ein paar Schritte auf den Asphalt und dann auf die Heide. Er schüttelt seine lange lockige Mähne, sodass sein starker Hals zum Vorschein kommt. Sein Fell, unter dem sich die kraftvollen Muskeln bewegen, glänzt in der Sonne wie der Mantel eines Königs. Sein eleganter Gang betont den Adel der andalusischen Rasse, stolz und stark, aber zart zugleich. „Herr Tkatschow, das Flugzeug muss umkehren“, unterbricht einer der Männer. „Wir müssen die Pferde wegbringen. Wenn Sie uns bitte folgen, zeigen wir Ihnen die Ställe.“ Vater nickt, mit Zaldias Führstrick locker in der Hand folgt er den beiden Männern, die immer noch so steif wirken wie Bretter. Ich folge ihnen mit Mishka und Mysh den Weg entlang, den auch der Gepäckwagen genommen hat. Als wir das Eichenwäldchen erreichen, höre ich das metallische Klappen der Seitentür am Flugzeug, was die Pferde aufhorchen lässt. Ich beruhige sie und schaue zurück. Der Jet rollt über den Asphalt und wendet, bevor er mit heulenden Motoren Fahrt aufnimmt. Er rast auf das Meer zu, immer schneller, und kurz vor der Kante der Steilküste hebt er majestätisch ab. Der Pilot fährt das Fahrwerk ein und der silberne Vogel erhebt sich in den Himmel; Sekunden später ist er aus meinem Blickfeld verschwunden. Meine Brust wird eng und ich muss ein paarmal tief durchatmen. Mir ist gerade klar geworden, dass wir in einem unbekannten Land angekommen sind und nicht mehr zurück können. Ich hoffe, dass mein Vater, der immer so schweigsam und geheimnisvoll ist, der mir erst wenige Augenblicke vor dem Abflug gesagt hat, dass wir gehen, einen guten Grund dafür hat, dass wir alles zurücklassen mussten ... Kapitel 2 Wow ... Kaum haben wir das Eichenwäldchen hinter uns gelassen, bietet sich uns ein Anblick, der in diese Wildnis so gar nicht passt. Ein neugotisches Schloss, erklärt uns der ältere der beiden Männer, das von seiner Felsnase aus die Steilküste und das Meer überblickt, die stolzen Türme trotzen dem Himmel, der See und dem Wind. Davor liegt ein großer, perfekt gepflegter Barockgarten, mit blumengefüllten Rotunden und ruhigen Ecken, die für diskrete Gespräche gedacht sind, dazu ein beeindruckendes Freilichttheater für öffentliche Aufführungen. Mir läuft es kalt den Rücken hinunter. Welcher moderne Feudalherr würde wohl in solch einem seltsamen Schloss wohnen? „Die Ställe sind hier drüben“, sagt der jüngere Mann und deutet in die vom Schloss abgewandte Richtung. Ich wende meinen Blick von dem monumentalen Bauwerk ab und entdecke einen Platz hinter einem hohen, schmiedeeisernen Tor, wo eine quadratische Reithalle und ein Reitplatz liegen. Riesige Paddocks erstrecken sich bis an das andere Ende des Platzes, wo mehrere Ställe rund um eine Sattelkammer und eine Holzscheune stehen. Alles sieht sauber, poliert und perfekt aus ... aber ich entdecke nirgends eine Spur von Pferden! Als ich mich dem Stall nähere, bemerke ich, dass das ganze Gelände von einem hohen Eisengitter eingefasst ist. Weder Fußgänger noch Fahrzeuge können hereinkommen. Oder hinausgelangen ... Trotz des milden Frühlingswetters fröstele ich, erfüllt von einem Gefühl der Isolation und Bedrückung, das gut zum Straflager Krasnokamensk in Sibirien passen würde. Sind wir hier in einem goldenen Käfig gefangen? Ich hasse das Gefühl, in der Falle zu sitzen, fast ebenso sehr, wie vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt zu werden. Warum kann mein Vater, ein Kosak, so stolz und unbeugsam, dass er wie eine Wand aus Schweigen wirkt, nicht mit mir reden? Warum kann er seine Gedanken und Pläne, von seinen Gefühlen ganz zu schweigen, nicht mit mir teilen? Wie konnte meine Mutter, die bei meiner Geburt starb, mit so jemandem auskommen, der so hart ist wie Granit? Ich bin wütend. So lange habe ich mich zurückgehalten. Jetzt will ich schreien und diesen Ort sofort verlassen. Aber ich habe keine Flügel, um davonzufliegen, und wenn ich ins Meer springen würde, würde ich nur auf den Felsen unten zerschellen. Und damit hätte ich nichts gewonnen. Ich habe keine Wahl als ruhig zu bleiben, mich den Wünschen meines Vaters zu beugen, bis ich das Nest verlassen kann ... Ich werde die Welt des Zirkus verlassen, wo ich aufgewachsen bin, trotz der Zuneigung zu meinem Onkel Wassili und zu Tante Irina, die so liebevoll und fröhlich sind, wie mein Vater schweigsam ist. Nach dem Tod meiner Mutter überredete Tante Irina ihren Bruder, seine militärische Laufbahn aufzugeben, sich dem Zirkus anzuschließen und mich aufzuziehen. Als guter Kosak widmete er sich den Pferden und unterhielt sich irgendwann nur noch mit ihnen. Er verfeinerte sein Talent als Pferdeflüsterer so weit, dass sein Ruf immer mehr Besitzer von „schwierigen“ Pferden zu ihm führte, die er beruhigen und trainieren konnte. Ich lernte jonglieren, auf dem Seil hoch über der Arena tanzen, mich von einem Trapez zum anderen schwingen und auf den Rücken galoppierender Pferde springen, während das Publikum applaudierte. Dazu gehörte harte Arbeit, Disziplin und Vertrauen in meine Partner, insbesondere in unsere Pferde. Ich glaube, wenn ich nicht so glücklich gewesen wäre, bei ihnen zu leben, hätte ich nie die Kraft gefunden, mein Auftrittslächeln ebenso strahlen zu lassen wie den Glitter auf meinem Kostüm ... Ich kraule die Stirn von Mishka, der herübergekommen ist und die Nase in mein Genick drückt, seine Zwillingsschwester Mysh direkt hinter ihm. Zwillingsgeburten sind bei Pferden unglaublich selten, und oft überlebt nur eins der Fohlen. Mysh heißt Maus, sie war bei ihrer Geburt so klein und zerbrechlich, dass wir ihr die Kraft zum Leben nicht zutrauten. Aber sie wuchs und wurde stärker, bis sie ihren Bruder Mishka, den Bären, eingeholt hatte. Die Zwillinge rivalisieren miteinander, wer an mir knabbern und schnuppern darf, und ich lache, weil die beiden Pferde mich kitzeln und unbedingt gestreichelt werden wollen. Plötzlich denke ich an Tante Irina zurück, die sagte, dass die beiden mit ihren kastanienbraunen Mähnen und ich mit meinem wilden Rotschopf aussehen wie streitende Eichhörnchen! Endlich entspanne ich mich und umarme meine beiden Gefährten der Reihe nach. Egal, was noch kommt, solange sie bei mir sind, wird alles gut – ganz bestimmt! Kapitel 3 Unsere Pferde haben sich im Paddock orientiert, und nachdem wir die Ausrüstung, die mein Vater mitgebracht hat, in der Sattelkammer verstaut haben, steigen wir in eins der Elektroautos, die unter einer Markise stehen. „Es ist ganz leicht zu fahren“, erklärt einer der Männer und drückt auf einen großen Knopf auf dem Armaturenbrett, um den Motor zu starten. „Dieser Hebel hat drei Positionen: vorwärts, anhalten und rückwärts. Während der ersten Fahrt sind wir bei Ihnen, danach können Sie sich frei bewegen, wie Sie wollen.“ Ich bin beeindruckt, wie leise das Elektrofahrzeug ist, und von der Schweigsamkeit unserer Begleiter. Obwohl ich am liebsten tausend Fragen stellen würde, beschließe ich, mich auf die Fahrt zum Schloss zu konzentrieren, wo wir bald unsere Zimmer beziehen können. Wir fahren über mehrere Hektar keineswegs städtisches Gelände – hohe, zerklüftete Felshänge, Heideland mit Ginsterbüschen, Wiesen, Wäldchen – bis wir das majestätische Schloss aus rosa-weißem Stein erreichen. Es ist mit Blick auf das Meer gebaut und scheint aus einem Hauptgebäude mit drei Flügeln zu bestehen, wovon jeder mit einem schiefergedeckten Turm gekrönt ist. Wir fahren um die ersten beiden Flügel und halten vor dem Eingang zum Hauptgebäude, unter einem Torbogen, der mit Wasserspeiern und schrecklichen Monstern verziert ist. Ich unterdrücke ein Schaudern und richte den Blick auf den Parkplatz, der mit ordentlich abgestellten Fahrzeugen gefüllt ist. „Wenn Sie uns bitte folgen würden ...“ Wir steigen eine Treppe aus demselben Stein wie die Mauern hinauf und finden uns in der Eingangshalle wieder; durch hohe Fenster fällt das Sonnenlicht. „Die Kapelle ist links, Mr. Hannibals Bibliothek und Privaträume geradeaus, und der Gästeflügel rechts. Ich bringe Sie zu Ihren Zimmern und zeige Ihnen, wo Sie ausruhen und essen können.“ Aha. Wir sind also Gäste bei einem gewissen Mr. Hannibal. Von ihm habe ich noch nie gehört. Wenn wir uns eingerichtet haben, erzählt mir mein Vater hoffentlich endlich, was los ist! Inzwischen folge ich ihnen einen breiten Gang hinunter und schaue zurück zu der beeindruckenden Wendeltreppe, die zu den Privaträumen führt, drei Stockwerke hoch. Die Glaskuppel ganz oben reflektiert das Geländer und wirft die Strahlen der Abendsonne über die Stufen, sodass die Ahnenporträts an den Wänden mit Streifen durchzogen werden. Es ist so faszinierend, dass ich mich von dieser Spirale aus Licht und Schatten geradezu losreißen muss. Die Mitarbeiter unseres Gastgebers öffnen uns perfekt synchron die Türen und mein Vater und ich betreten den Bereich, der für uns reserviert ist. Als erstes fällt mir auf, dass die wenigen Kleider, die ich hastig in meinen Rucksack gestopft habe, schon ordentlich gefaltet oder in einen der Schränke gehängt wurden. Ich merke, dass ich rot werde wie eine Tomate, und wende mich schnell dem Fenster zu. Mir ist das ziemlich peinlich, denn jemand hat sogar meine Unterwäsche gefaltet und weggeräumt! Damit das niemand merkt, öffne ich weit die Fenster und werde vom Schrei einer Möwe über den singenden Wellen begrüßt. Ich lehne mich hinaus. Wunderbar, mein Zimmer hängt über dem Abgrund, mit Blick auf die untergehende Sonne ganz am Ende des Meeres! Da ich bisher nur den Komfort der gemütlichen, aber unglaublich kitschigen Zirkuswagen kenne, finde ich den unerwarteten Luxus, im Schloss zu übernachten, vielleicht doch noch angenehm! Kapitel 4 „Nadja?" Hmm ... Wer redet da so früh am Morgen mit mir? „Nadja, steh auf! Das Frühstück ist serviert, in dem Zimmer hinter der vierten Tür rechts.“ Mist, ich hatte so einen schönen Traum ... Ich werfe die dicke Bettdecke ab, in die ich mich eingehüllt hatte wie in einen Pelzmantel, und strecke mich gemütlich. Wie ein Stein habe ich geschlafen! Ich gehe zum Fenster und sage dem Meer guten Morgen. Dann ziehe ich ein Paar alte Jeans und ein Sweatshirt an und gehe barfuß zu meinem Vater. Überraschung! Im Esszimmer sitzt ein Mann links von meinem Vater, mit dem Rücken zu dem Licht, das durch die Fenster rundum hereinfällt. Er hätte mich warnen können! Ich bin angezogen wie eine Landstreicherin, und mein Haar sieht bestimmt aus wie ein Lava-Tornado! „Ongi etorri Euskal Herria! Willkommen im Baskenland“, übersetzt unser Gastgeber. Was für eine erstaunliche Stimme, so ernst und charismatisch ... Ich knickse ungeschickt, halb in Erinnerung an die Zirkusvorstellungen, und unser Gastgeber lacht völlig freudlos. „Bitte nimm Platz, Bosaja Prinzessa.“ Dazustehen wie gerade aus dem Bett gefallen, und dann die „Barfuß-Prinzessin“ von diesem Menschen, von dem ich annehme, dass es Mr. Hannibal ist – so peinlich war mir schon lange nichts mehr. „Du bist aber groß geworden seit Moskau ...“, fährt er fast nostalgisch fort. Ich verstecke mein Gesicht hinter einer großen Tasse heißer Schokolade, perfekt dickflüssig und samtig. Am liebsten hätte ich mich ganz hineinversenkt, denn ich habe das Gefühl, dass Mr. Hannibals Blick mich durchbohrt, als ob er meine Seele ergründen wollte. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, ihn je getroffen zu haben! Zum Glück lenkt mein Vater seine Aufmerksamkeit ab, indem er fragt: „Sind Sie fertig?“ Fertig? Fertig wofür? Erfahre ich jetzt endlich, warum mein Vater uns in dieses verrückte Schloss mit seinem verstörenden Besitzer gebracht hat und was er von uns will? Da ich immer noch nach unten schaue, höre ich nur, dass ein Stuhl sich bewegt und Kleidung raschelt. Schritte auf dem marmorgefliesten Boden sagen mir, dass Hannibal das Esszimmer verlässt. Ich schaue auf, denn das Geräusch seiner Schuhe auf dem Fußboden ist leicht unregelmäßig. Als ich durch meinen Haarvorhang nach Hannibals Beinen schaue, sehe ich, dass er ein wenig hinkt. Schnell schaue ich wieder nach unten, als er sich an der Tür umdreht. „Ich erwarte Sie in einer halben Stunde am Paddock.“ Am Paddock? Ich warte, bis die Schritte weit genug entfernt sind, dann schaue ich meinen Vater finster an und sage: „Ich habe keine anderen Pferde auf dem Gelände gesehen als unsere! Also gibt es auch kein ‚schwieriges‛ Pferd, das Sergei der Pferdeflüsterer behandeln muss! Ich hoffe, wir sind nicht hergekommen, um ihm unsere Pferde zu verkaufen?!“ „Nein“, antwortet Vater direkt und steht vom Tisch auf. „Also warum sind wir hier? Woher kennst du diesen Mann? Sagst du mir endlich, was los ist?“ „Wir bringen ihm das Reiten wieder bei. Los, mach dich fertig, wir treffen uns am Parkplatz.“ Kapitel 5 Ich habe kaum Zeit, mir die Zähne zu putzen, die Haare zusammenzubinden und Turnschuhe anzuziehen, bevor der Elektrowagen kommt, um uns zum Paddock zu bringen. Unser Zirkus gibt jedes Jahr an Weihnachten eine Vorstellung in Moskau, aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Hannibal dort gesehen zu haben. Ich muss noch sehr klein gewesen sein, wenn er sich an mich erinnert, aber nicht umgekehrt. Es gibt so viele Fragen, die mir durch den Kopf gehen. Warum braucht Hannibal Zirkusartisten, um „ihm das Reiten wieder beizubringen“? Bei all den Mitteln, die er offenbar zur Verfügung hat, könnte er sich die besten Reitlehrer der Welt holen? Warum hat er „vergessen“, wie man reitet? Hinkt er vielleicht wegen eines Reitunfalls? Ein schrecklicher Unfall, der ihn traumatisiert hat? Es ist wieder soweit. Meine Fantasie rast, und ich stelle mir 10.000 mögliche Abläufe vor. Fast tut mir dieser kalte, unnahbare Mensch leid, von dem ich eigentlich gar nichts weiß. Vielleicht ist das Reiten nur eine Laune des gelangweilten Milliardärs. Vielleicht ändert er seine Meinung plötzlich und lernt dann lieber Fallschirmspringen oder Sticken! Ich schüttle den Kopf und atme tief durch, um diese wilden Ideen loszuwerden. Wenn sich mein Vater dazu herablassen würde, mir eine Erklärung zu liefern, dann müsste ich mir viel weniger Sorgen machen! Hannibal steht schon vor dem Paddock, kerzengerade, in einiger Entfernung vom Tor. Er trägt einen vollständigen Reitanzug, mit Helm, Jacke, Reithose und Stiefeln, alles brandneu. Beim Anblick der Gerte, mit der er an sein Bein klopft, und der glänzenden Sporen an seinen Stiefeln verziehe ich das Gesicht. Oh, oh ... wenn er unsere Pferde reiten will, bringt ihn Vater hoffentlich dazu, diese beiden Accessoires abzulegen. Sonst kümmere ich mich darum, versprochen! Ich bin überrascht, dass Mishka und Mysh sich nicht am Tor zusammendrängen und unbedingt geklopft werden oder ein Leckerli haben wollen. Sie stehen ganz hinten im Paddock, hinter Zaldia, der sie anscheinend zurückhält und bewacht, fast so steif wie Hannibal selbst. Erst, als er Vater und mich bemerkt, wiehert Zaldia zur Begrüßung und entspannt sich. Er trabt auf uns zu, die Zwillinge galoppieren an ihm vorbei und bremsen gerade noch rechtzeitig vor dem Zaun. Ich bin so froh, sie zu sehen. Da gibt es kein Halten mehr. Ich tauche unter dem Zaun hindurch und begrüße sie. Sie schnuppern an meinen Taschen nach Möhren, aufgeregt wie junge Hunde, und ich klopfe ihnen den Hals. Ich beruhige sie wieder und rufe Zaldia, aber er bleibt zurück und beobachtet Hannibal aus dem Augenwinkel, immer noch eine unbekannte, verdächtige Person. Ich wende mich meinem Vater zu und warte auf seine Anweisungen. Wahrscheinlich soll ich als erstes ein Zaumzeug und einen Sattel holen, um den Unterricht zu beginnen, aber er geht auf das Tor zu und sagt zu Hannibal: „Weg mit der Gerte und den Sporen, und kommen Sie mit.“ Gut. Vater hat die Mission „Folterinstrumente loswerden“ erfüllt. Hannibal sieht besorgt aus, als ob in seinem Kopf ein Film abläuft, aber die Stimme meines Vaters holt ihn aus seinem Tagtraum. Er streicht sich fahrig durch die Haare, dann tut er wie geheißen und geht auf das Tor zu, offensichtlich sehr nervös. Als das Tor zum Paddock wieder geschlossen ist, geht mein Vater langsam auf die Pferde zu, dahinter Hannibal, der sich fast zu verstecken scheint und meinen Vater als Leibwächter benutzt. Zaldia geht einen Schritt zurück, legt die Ohren an und keilt aus, bevor er ans hintere Ende des Paddocks davongaloppiert. Die Zwillinge sind friedlicher und gehen langsam auf meinen Vater zu. „Das sind Mishka und Mysh“, sagt er zu Hannibal und zeigt entsprechend auf den linken und den rechten Zwilling. Vater bleibt stehen und nickt ihnen zu. Daraufhin bleiben die Zwillinge gleichzeitig stehen und beugen ein Knie zum Boden; so verbeugen sie sich bei unseren Vorstellungen. Am liebsten hätte ich ihnen applaudiert, aber ich sehe, wie angespannt Hannibal ist. Er ist kreideweiß, hat die Zähne zusammengebissen, wahrscheinlich kann er sich kaum beherrschen. Vater achtet nicht auf ihn. Er klopft den Pferden den Hals und ruft Hannibal: „Kommen Sie!“ Aber Hannibal steht starr wie eine Statue. Mir wird klar, dass er Angst vor Pferden hat und diese Angst ihn völlig lähmt. Ich winke meinem Vater, und einen Augenblick später nickt er. Entschlossen gehe ich auf die Pferde zu und bitte Mishka, aus dem Weg zu gehen. Dann lehne ich mich an Myshs Schulter und bitte sie, sich hinzulegen. Das tut sie willig, und ich schlüpfe zwischen ihre Beine und lege mich auf ihren Bauch. Ich rufe Mishka und er legt sich ebenfalls hin, mit dem Rücken zu mir. „Gut gemacht, meine Hübschen“, lobe ich sie. Wir bleiben eine Weile liegen – mir wird ganz schön warm dabei –, dann lege ich die Arme um Mishkas Hals und schiebe ein Bein auf seinen Rücken. Mit einem Zungenschnalzen befehle ich ihm aufzustehen und ziehe dann das andere Bein nach. Langsam steht er auf. Mit den Schenkeln treibe ich ihn zum Schritt und dann zum Galopp rund um Mysh, die immer noch am Boden liegt. Dann springen wir über sie. Sie zuckt noch nicht einmal. Ich bringe Mishka wieder zum Schritt, klopfe ihm den Hals und rutsche auf den Boden. Dann schnalze ich mit der Zunge, damit Mysh aufsteht. Ich klopfe auch sie, dann wende ich mich mit den Zwillingen an meiner Seite Hannibal zu. „Die beiden tun Ihnen nichts. Sie können näherkommen, versprochen.“ Hat meine Vorführung ihn beruhigt? Lässt er sich überreden, einen Schritt auf die Pferde zuzugehen? Kapitel 6 Es fühlt sich an wie eine Ewigkeit, bevor Hannibal einen Schritt auf uns zugeht, dann noch einen, aber er bleibt sofort stehen, als Mishka mit dem Kopf schlägt, um eine Fliege zu vertreiben. Ich erinnere mich daran, wie ich zum ersten Mal im Zirkus zu einem Tiger gehen sollte. Damals war ich fünf und wie versteinert beim Anblick seiner Zähne und seines weit aufgerissenen Rachens, aber mein Onkel wusste mich zu ermutigen. Er kraulte den Tiger hinter den Ohren und ließ ihn sich hinlegen, damit er weniger groß aussah; dann rief er mich noch einmal: „Komm her, Nadja. Er tut dir nichts! Stell dir vor, es ist eine große Katze, die schmusen will.“ Ich überwand meine Angst und ging zu dem Tiger. Ich kniete neben ihm und streichelte ihn vorsichtig. Ein paar Wochen später ritt ich auf dem Tiger und sprang mit ihm durch brennende Reifen, ganz ohne Angst. Bei dieser Erinnerung muss ich lächeln, aber ich kann Mr. Hannibal wohl kaum erklären, dass unsere Pferde nur große Katzen sind, die schmusen wollen. Aber vielleicht hat dieses unwillkürliche Lächeln genügt, dass Hannibal noch ein paar Schritte vorwärts wagte. „Sehr gut; strecken Sie jetzt die Hände aus, Handflächen nach oben.“ Die Pferde recken langsam die Hälse, sodass die Nüstern sich den ausgestreckten Händen nähern, und schnuppern vorsichtig, bevor sie strammstehen. „Sie können ihnen den Hals klopfen, wenn Sie möchten. Sie werden sich nicht bewegen.“ Hannibals Hände sinken langsam neben seinen Körper. Ein nervöser Tick zuckt in seiner Wange, sonst ist er völlig reglos. Plötzlich höre ich ein leises Summen, das Hannibal aus seiner Trance zu holen scheint. Er zieht den Ärmel seiner Jacke zurück und wirft einen ärgerlichen Blick auf sein Handgelenk. Ich bemerke ein großes, goldenes Armband mit blitzenden Steinen; könnten das Diamanten sein? Diese Art Eitelkeit ist ein deutlicher Hinweis auf den Charakter! Hannibals Gesicht verändert sich vor unseren Augen. Er runzelt die Stirn, kneift die Augen zusammen und schaut in die Ferne. Dann entspannt er sich, sein Mund verzieht sich zu einem wölfischen Grinsen. Die Metamorphose ist so verstörend, dass es mich schaudert. Die Pferde bemerken wohl mein Unbehagen und bewegen sich nervös. Ich lege schnell jedem einen Arm um den Hals, um sie zu beruhigen. Dann beobachte ich Hannibal weiter, der ein paar Schritte zurückgegangen ist. Ich sehe, dass er sehr aufgeregt ist, als er sagt: „Ich komme.“ Er tippt mit dem Zeigefinger auf seinen Armreif, bevor er sich an meinen Vater wendet; seine Augen glänzen fiebrig. „Es gibt ... einen Notfall. Ich bin bald wieder da. Fühlen Sie sich wie zu Hause bis zu meiner Rückkehr.“ Damit lässt er uns stehen und eilt einem heranbrausenden Geländewagen entgegen. Vielleicht ist sein Armband also gar kein übertriebener Schmuck, sondern eine Art High-Tech-Kommunikator, wie eine Armbanduhr mit Internetanschluss? Vater holt mich aus meinen Träumen und nickt. „Deine Vorführung war eine hervorragende Idee, Nadja. Aber ich glaube, es ist noch ein weiter Weg, bevor dieser Mensch wieder einem Pferd vertraut ...“ „Und umgekehrt.‟ Ich mache mir keine großen Sorgen um Mishka und Mysh; sie sind nett, und wenn ich bei ihnen bin, ist alles in Ordnung. Aber bei Zaldia habe ich das Gefühl, dass er die negative Ausstrahlung dieses Menschen kilometerweit spürt! „Meinst du, dass sie eines Tages harmonisieren werden?“ „Das ist die Herausforderung, die ich angenommen habe ...“ Kapitel 7 Während wir auf Hannibals Rückkehr warten, bietet Filipe, der jüngere der beiden Mitarbeiter an, uns „in die Stadt“ zu fahren, um einzukaufen; bezahlen würde natürlich unser Gastgeber. Vater lehnt die Einladung ab, er bleibt lieber bei den Pferden, aber ich nutze die Gelegenheit, aus dem goldenen Käfig zu entkommen. Und ich muss zugeben, dass eine Einkaufstour ganz allein, nicht als Begleitung, die nur helfen soll, kiloweise Verpflegung für die Zirkustruppe zu schleppen, für mich ein erstes Mal wäre! Außerdem will ich Filipe unterwegs ausquetschen. „Arbeiten Sie schon lange für Mr. Hannibal?“ Sein verwirrtes Gesicht sagt mir, dass er wohl kein Wort Russisch versteht, also wiederhole ich die Frage in meinem eher seltsamen Englisch. Er antwortet auf Englisch, und seins ist noch schlechter als meins. „Ein Jahr.“ Die Unterhaltung ist nicht leicht, aber ich bekomme heraus, dass das Schloss lange Jahre leer stand und dass Filipe und der andere Mann eingestellt wurden, um die Arbeiter und Gärtner zu dirigieren, die das Gelände restaurierten. Aber als ich versuche, Genaueres über Hannibal zu erfahren, murmelt Filipe nur noch und winkt ab, was wohl zeigen soll, dass er nichts weiß oder nichts sagen darf. Enttäuscht lehne ich mich im Sitz zurück und will wenigstens die Landschaft genießen. Die baskische Küste ist so schön! Ich atme den wilden Duft von Gras und Meer durch das offene Fenster des Autos, Farben und Lichteffekte ziehen vorbei. Und das hält mich davon ab, den unglaublich zuvorkommenden Filipe zu betrachten... Ich bin froh, dass er mit mir gekommen ist, nicht der andere mit dem unaussprechlichen Namen Garbixo; der ist viel älter und nicht so ... angenehm für das Auge. Das genügt! Ich werde nicht die ganze Zeit Filipes Bizeps anstarren, oder seine Schenkel, die sich jedes Mal anspannen, wenn er schaltet, oder die braunen Locken im Wind, oder sein Profil mit der herrlich geraden Nase, oder... Es wird Zeit, dass wir in die Stadt kommen! All die Staus und wuselnden Menschenmengen in dem belebten Badeort lassen mich fast mein ruhiges, einsames Gefängnis vermissen! Filipe bemerkt meine Unentschlossenheit beim Anblick der unzähligen schrillen Boutiquen an den Straßen und, in einer Mischung aus Englisch, Baskisch und ein paar Handbewegungen, bietet er an, mich in ein ruhigeres Viertel zu bringen. Ich folge ihm dankbar durch das Straßengewirr in der Altstadt, bis wir einen gepflasterten Platz im Schatten von Maulbeerbäumen erreichen. Hier betritt er einen ruhigen Laden, spricht kurz mit der Chefin, Galéria, und lässt mich mit einem ermutigenden Nicken bei ihr zurück. Die freundliche Frau misst mich von Kopf bis Fuß und lädt mich dann ein, die Regale zu durchsuchen. Ich entdecke ein weit ausgeschnittenes, saphirblaues Kleid aus einem leichten, seidigen Stoff. Ich hole es heraus und halte es mir vor dem Spiegel an. Ich bin ... es ist schön ... abgesehen von den Turnschuhen und meinen ausgefransten Hosenbeinen. Nicht gerade edel. Schnell lege ich das Kleid zurück ins Regal. Meine Wangen glühen; so etwas würde ich nie anziehen. Stattdessen betrachte ich die T-Shirts und wähle ein graues und ein schwarzes. Die beiden könnte ich mit den zwei oder drei abwechseln, die ich mitgebracht habe. Dann kommt Galéria zurück, die Arme mit Kleidern auf Bügeln beladen, die sie an eine Stange hängt; dann winkt sie mir. Der Boden ist mit Schuhschachteln bedeckt, mit Riemchenpumps, Ballerinas, Sandalen und Stöckelschuhen in den verschiedensten Farben. Mir schwirrt der Kopf! Ich tue, was Galéria mir sagt, und komme näher, streiche über die Kleiderbügel, unfähig, unter all diesen Kleidern zu wählen, die viel zu feminin für mich sind! Ich schüttle den Kopf und reiche ihr die beiden T-Shirts, die ich mir angehalten hatte. Aus meiner Tasche hole ich etwas Geld, aber sie schüttelt heftig den Kopf. Sie seufzt lächelnd, packt die T-Shirts in eine Tüte und gibt sie mir. Die Sache ist mir peinlich; verlegen gehe ich aus dem Laden. Ich fühle mich völlig verloren. Filipe wartet draußen. Er nimmt mir die Plastiktüte ab und gibt mir dafür eine Papiertüte. „Carise? Kirschen?“ Die Tüte ist übervoll mit glänzend dunkelroten Kirschen. Sie sehen gerade reif aus und normalerweise würde ich sie einfach verschlingen. Aber ich bin viel zu nervös und schüttle den Kopf. Ich merke, dass er enttäuscht ist. Während wir zum Auto gehen, kann ich Filipe nicht in die Augen sehen und schon gar kein weiteres Wort sagen. Und dann tue ich auf der ganzen Rückfahrt so, als ob ich schlafe. Ich bin echt hoffnungslos! Kapitel 8 Was? Bin ich wirklich eingeschlafen? Sind wir schon wieder im Schloss? Die Fahrertür steht offen und Filipe ist verschwunden. Ich reibe mir kräftig die Augen und winde mich aus dem Sitz; unter einem Sonnenschirm auf der Terrasse entdecke ich einen kleinen Tisch. Aber als ich mich umschaue, ist niemand da. Ich gehe zum Tisch. Er ist für eine Person zu einer leichten Mahlzeit gedeckt. Wo wohl mein Vater steckt? Während ich warte, schenke ich mir ein großes Glas Wasser ein. Da mir niemand sagt, was ich tun soll, nasche ich von dem Käse und dem leckeren Obst auf dem Tisch. Als ich mich besser fühle, beschließe ich, zu den Pferden zu gehen. Ich habe sie vermisst! Offenbar habe ich etwas verpasst, denn was ich sehe, macht mich vollkommen sprachlos. Hannibal ist schon wieder da und sitzt ohne Sattel auf Mishka! Er ist außerdem barfuß und trägt nur Reithosen und Polohemd! Ungläubig nähere ich mich dem Paddock, aber Vater winkt mir diskret, dass ich gehen soll. Oh, störe ich sie etwa? Ich stehle mich davon und behalte Hannibal im Auge. Er sitzt ganz gerade, die Hände in Mishkas Mähne gekrallt, der genauso unbeweglich dasteht wie sein Reiter. Hannibal starrt in die Ferne, seine Brust hebt und senkt sich in einem gezwungen langsamen Rhythmus. Vater spricht sehr leise. Ich weiß nicht, was er sagt, aber ich kann sehen, dass Hannibal nickt. Mishka geht langsam im Schritt. Sein Reiter zerrt wütend an seiner Mähne, als ob es Zügel wären, aber Mishka lässt sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und geht immer im Kreis um meinen Vater. Nach und nach entspannt sich Hannibal. Er senkt die Hände und entspannt die Hüfte, beginnt sich mit dem Pferd zu bewegen anstatt dagegen. Nach einer Weile lässt Vater Mishka wenden und in die andere Richtung gehen. Hannibals Beine spannen sich wieder an, Hände und Fersen gehen nach oben. Aber die regelmäßige Bewegung des Pferdes und die Worte meines Vaters beruhigen ihn und er entspannt sich wieder. Vater gratuliert ihm, aber der Fortschritt genügt ihm noch nicht. Er bittet ihn, die Mähne loszulassen und die Hände auf seinen Kopf zu legen. Er muss darauf bestehen, bis Hannibal endlich zustimmt. Als der zögerliche Reiter sich die Hände auf den Kopf legt und bemerkt, dass das Pferd nicht reagiert, sondern brav weitergeht, macht die Angst in seinem Gesicht freudiger Überraschung Platz. Nach einer Weile bittet Vater ihn, etwas anderes zu tun. Das gefällt Hannibal offensichtlich nicht, er senkt die Arme und schüttelt den Kopf. Vater lässt Mishka anhalten und geht auf ihn zu. Er diskutiert kurz mit Hannibal, der schließlich nachgibt. Vater hält sein Bein fest, und er beugt sich vor, Misstrauen und beinah Hass im Gesicht, und legt die Arme um den Hals des Pferdes. Mishka, der brave Kerl, lässt sich das gefallen, und ich sehe, dass Hannibals Rücken sich entspannt. Dann lässt Vater Mishka wieder gehen, geht ein paar Schritte mit und lässt nach und nach Hannibals Bein los. Hannibal erstarrt zuerst, dann lässt er mit der Zeit los, und schließlich lässt er das Pferd ohne Widerstand herumlaufen. Aber ohne Anweisungen von meinem Vater beschließt Mishka, wie jedes anständige Pferd, zu grasen und tappt nur noch von einem Grasbüschel zum nächsten. Hannibal wagt keine Bewegung, bis Vater anfängt zu lachen und ihm sagt, er könne aufwachen und sogar absteigen, wenn er das will. Ich schleiche mich davon und höre noch Fetzen der Unterhaltung mit Wörtern wie steif, Atmung, Selbstvertrauen, Durchhaltevermögen, Ziel und Zaldia. Wenn das Ziel ist, dass Hannibal demnächst ein Pferd wie Zaldia reiten und tatsächlich beherrschen kann, muss er seinen Panzer etwas öffnen ... Ich schaue mich nach Mysh und Zaldia um. Ah, sie sind in ihrem eigenen Paddock, so weit wie möglich von Mishka entfernt. Wahrscheinlich hat mein Vater sie ferngehalten, damit sie die neue Mishka-Hannibal-Kooperation nicht stören. Sie grasen friedlich und Zaldia entspannt sich offenbar langsam in der neuen Umgebung. Darüber freue ich mich sehr. Er reckt den mächtigen Hals, schnuppert die salzige Luft und schüttelt die Mähne. Ich beobachte das Spiel seiner Muskeln, als er ein paar Schritte in Richtung Meer geht. Er ist gleichzeitig stark und anmutig. Er ist einfach großartig. Wer würde in ihm den verletzten, halb verhungerten wilden Hengst wiedererkennen, den wir vor ein paar Jahren aufnahmen, und der lange Zeit vor Wut fast wahnsinnig war? Kapitel 9 Wir waren mit dem Zirkus auf Tour in Westsibirien. Man hatte uns gesagt, dass in der Kulundasteppe, zwischen dem Ob, dem Irtysch und Kasachstan, ein Gestüt für spanische Vollblutpferde liegt. Onkel Wassili hatte Vater überredet, ein paar neue Pferde zu kaufen, um unsere Reitvorführungen noch spektakulärer zu machen. Sie hatten sich für die eleganten Andalusier mit ihrem stolzen Gang und dem natürlichen Talent für Piaffe und Passage entscheiden. Wegen ihres empfindlichen Mauls werden sie gute, gehorsame Pferde, wenn sie richtig eingeritten und trainiert werden. Sie spielen auch oft in Filmen mit, wo ihre Haltung und ihr Temperament sehr geschätzt werden. Sie sind zuverlässig und mutig, haben immer ein angenehmes Temperament, und wenn sie es einmal probiert haben, präsentieren sie sich gern zur Freude des Publikums in der Zirkusarena. Deshalb fuhren wir zu diesem Gestüt, und der Besitzer, ein Mann namens Wanja mit langem, fettigem Haar und verschlagenem Gesicht, bot uns vier Fohlen zu einem annehmbaren Preis an. Sie standen nebeneinander in engen Ständen in einem dunklen Blechschuppen. Mein Vater war schon zusammengezuckt, als er sah, wie mager und unterwürfig sie dastanden, und wollte gehen, als Onkel Wassili, der große Diplomat, darum bat, sie bei Tageslicht und in Bewegung zu sehen. Vater schaute kopfschüttelnd und mit finsterem Gesicht zu, wie sie ungeschickt, abgemagert und ängstlich herumgingen; Wanja zog sie am Strick hinter sich her und feuerte sie spöttisch an. Er hatte meinem Onkel schon ein „Njet“ zugeflüstert und sich abgewandt, als wir plötzlich schrecklichen Lärm aus dem hinteren Teil des Schuppens hörten. Wütendes Wiehern und Schläge gegen das Blech erschütterten das ganze Bauwerk. Wanja sah äußerst verärgert aus, drückte Wassili die Stricke der Fohlen in die Hand und rannte zum Schuppen. „Zaldia, verfluchter Hengst! Dir werd ich's zeigen!“ Vater folgte ihm, und ich rannte ihnen hinterher, so schnell mich meine kurzen Beine trugen. Wanja hatte eine Peitsche in der Hand und schlug gnadenlos auf den grauen Hengst ein, der in seinem Stand gegen die Blechwände und die Stricke kämpfte, die ihn gefangen hielten. Das arme Pferd war mit Striemen und Blutspuren bedeckt, in seinen Augen war das Weiße zu sehen, und Schaum sammelte sich vor seinem Maul. Vater warf sich auf Wanja, nahm ihm die Peitsche ab und schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Der Mann lag benommen im Staub, rieb sich die Nase und fragte ungläubig: „Aber ... wie soll ich das Pferd jemals verkaufen, wenn ich es nicht zähme?“ Mein Vater hob die Peitsche und wollte an Wanja dieselbe Strafe ausführen, die er zuvor seinem Pferd angetan hatte, aber ich schrie: „Nein! Halt, halt, bitte hör auf!” Vater starrte mich an wie eine Außerirdische, sein Gesicht rot wie Borschtsch und fast so aufgebracht wie der misshandelte Hengst. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ließ er die Peitsche los und rieb sich das Gesicht, als ob er die letzten Reste seiner Wut wegwischen wollte. Dann zog er eine mit Gummiband gesicherte Rolle Geldscheine aus der Tasche und warf sie auf Wanja, der das Gesicht aus Angst vor weiteren Schlägen mit den Händen schützte. „Ich nehme die Fohlen und den Hengst zum selben Preis. Beten Sie, dass wir einander nie wieder begegnen.“ Ich hatte immer Angst und Respekt vor meinem Vater. Erst als ich sah, dass er Mitgefühl mit seinen Pferden hatte, als ich seine unendliche Geduld bei ihrer Pflege beobachtete, und vor allem, wie er ihr Vertrauen gewann, konnte ich ihn auch lieben. Es war nicht leicht, die Pferde in den Hänger zu bekommen. Die Fohlen bekamen etwas zu trinken und ließen sich dann mit sanften Worten, Möhren und Streicheleinheiten die Rampe hinauflocken. Dann blieb noch, Zaldia hineinzubewegen. Onkel Wassili, der schon Tiger aufgezogen hatte, war entsetzt über Zaldias Wut und hielt mich von seinem Stand fern. „Dieses Pferd mitzunehmen ist ein Fehler, Sergei. Es ist wild und lässt sich nicht zähmen. Es bringt uns um, bevor wir ihm zu nahe kommen.“ Der Hengst, von Stricken festgehalten, beobachtete uns aus dem Augenwinkel, er zitterte nervös und seine Muskeln waren gespannt wie eine Bogensehne. „Ich kann ihn nicht hierlassen“, sagte mein Vater. Dann ging er langsam, aber entschlossen auf den Hengst zu, die Handflächen offen, und redete leise: „Ich tue dir nichts, Andalusier. Ich will dich von deinen Fesseln befreien.“ Er murmelte beruhigend weiter, der Klang seiner Stimme hypnotisierte mich wie das Hang, das mein Cousin Igor spielt. Das ist eine Art runde Metalltrommel mit einer Spitze in der Mitte und rundum fünf Vertiefungen wie Handabdrücke. Es hat nichts mit den großen Trommeln zu tun, die man mit einem Schlägel bearbeitet. Wenn Igor seine Finger auf der Trommel tanzen lässt, die auf seinem Schoß steht, sie streichelt wie eine Katze, mischen sich die Vibrationen und Klänge zu einer faszinierenden Melodie. Wenn Igor abends am Feuer sein Hang spielt, ruft er einen Wirbel von Träumen hervor, die zu fantastischen Reisen verführen. Wenn man die Augen schließt und schöne Bilder aus der Erinnerung aufsteigen, reist die Seele zu den fließenden Wellen warmer Meere oder fliegt auf den seidigen Schwingen von Vögeln. Die Tiger knurren leise, ein Echo dieser Stimme aus fernen Zeiten, aus dem geheimen Schoß der Erde. Ist das die Stimme, die Zaldia hört? Wachsam lässt er Vater näherkommen, seine Ohren drehen sich in einem nervösen Tanz, seine Nüstern zittern. Aber als er glaubt, der Mensch sei zu nah herangekommen, zeigt er das deutlich mit gefletschten Zähnen und angelegten Ohren. Er wird unruhig und bei jedem Schritt versucht er, die Stricke loszuwerden, die ihn aufhalten und tief in seine Flanken schneiden, das Lederhalfter um seine Stirn und Wangen, das ihn an Kopf und Kehle scheuert. Vater hält an und bleibt lange reglos stehen, spricht aber immer weiter. Dann zieht er langsam ein langes Messer aus dem Gürtel und hält es dem Pferd hin, das ängstlich stampft und sich mit den Flanken gegen die Blechwand wirft. Mein Vater verändert den Klang seiner Stimme, spricht tiefer aus der Kehle. Ich kann die Worte nicht hören, aber ich sehe, wie der Hengst versucht, sich umzudrehen und ihn anzuschauen. Er hört auf, gegen die Wände zu schlagen, und bleibt endlich ruhig stehen. Vater geht wieder langsam auf ihn zu. Dann, mit einer schnellen, gezielten Bewegung, schneidet er den Strick durch, der die Flanke des Pferdes einengt. Schnell tritt er zurück, als der Hengst um sich schlägt und wie ein Schaf herumspringt, weil er sich nicht aufbäumen und fliehen kann. Vater wartet, bis das Pferd sich beruhigt, und singt immer weiter seine beruhigenden Worte. Bald hebt und senkt sich Zaldias Brust langsamer, seine freien Beine stampfen auf die schmutzige Einstreu; noch macht ihn die teilweise Freiheit unsicher. Er zerrt an seinem Halfter, merkt aber schnell, dass er es allein nicht zerreißen kann. Also schaut er den Menschen lange an, bevor er zur Seite tritt und ihn hereinkommen lässt. Mein Vater tritt ein, geht neben das Pferd, ohne es zu berühren, und schneidet die verbliebenen Fesseln durch, bevor er sich in eine Ecke zurückzieht. Endlich frei schüttelt Zaldia den Kopf und wiehert lange, bevor er sich vor meinem Vater aufbäumt. Mein Herz setzt einen Schlag aus. Ich spüre, wie Onkel Wassilis Hand auf meiner Schulter sich verkrampft. Wird seine Vorhersage doch noch wahr? Trampelt der Hengst meinen Vater nieder, als Strafe dafür, dass er ein Mensch ist? Zaldia bleibt unendlich lange aufgerichtet, dann fällt er wieder auf alle vier Hufe und verlässt endlich sein Metallgefängnis. Berauscht von der neuen Freiheit galoppiert er in vollem Tempo herum, dreht sich, schlägt aus und steigt, bis er schließlich in die Steppe davonjagt und hinter dem Berg verschwindet. Ich schaue nach meinem Vater; ein Lächeln zieht auf sein Gesicht, sein Blick folgt dem winzigen Fleck in der Ferne, der schnell unsichtbar wird. Er scheint ganz verändert. Und dann wischt er sich heimlich die Augen. Wassili tätschelt meinen Kopf. Ich schaue ihn an, sein Gesicht ist eine Mischung aus reiner Freude und Erleichterung. Für meinen Vater war die Befreiung dieses misshandelten Pferdes wie die Lösung aller Probleme dieser Welt, damit war jeder Verlust ausgeglichen, Verlangen und Hoffnung kamen wieder. Kapitel 10 Die Rückfahrt über die holprigen Straßen der leeren Kulundasteppe, mit den vier Fohlen im Hänger, verlief schweigend, niemand wollte den emotionalen Eindruck stören, den Zaldias Befreiung gemacht hatte. Manchmal machten die Fohlen, die ihre Nasen in den Wind hielten, ihre eigenen Bemerkungen über die Landschaft, wieherten bei neuen Gerüchen, wenn der Wind im blühenden Weizen raschelte, der in der schwarzen Erde wuchs, sie riefen den Falken hoch am Himmel und den Saiga-Antilopen, die im Sommerfell zwischen Kastanienbäumen hin und herrannten. Dann wieherten sie plötzlich laut und gemeinsam. Schrilles, wiederholtes Wiehern, als ob sie eine schöne Weide entdeckt oder einen Stallgenossen erkannt hätten. Onkel Wassili schaute instinktiv in den Rückspiegel, und ich sah, wie sich ein Ausdruck größter Überraschung auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Er bremste, hielt am Straßenrand und schaute meinen Vater an. Mein Vater schlief halb und verstand nicht, warum das Auto gehalten hatte. „Steig aus, Sergei! Wir haben Besuch!“ Verwirrt rieb sich mein Vater das Gesicht, um wach zu werden, und öffnete murrend die Tür. Er hörte sofort auf zu schimpfen, als er den Besucher erkannte. Es war Zaldia! Er musste uns gefolgt sein. War er vielleicht der Anführer der Herde und wollte die Fohlen beschützen, oder suchte er einfach nur Gesellschaft? „Nadja, hol den Sack mit den Möhren und komm her“, flüsterte er. Zaldia hatte sich hinter Bäumen versteckt und beobachtete unsere Bewegungen. Mein Vater nahm eine große Möhre und ging auf die Kastanien zu, dann blieb er in respektvoller Entfernung vor dem Hengst stehen. Er hielt ihm die Möhre hin und rief ihn in beruhigendem Ton. Mit zurückgezogenen Lippen und weit geöffneten Nüstern schnupperte der Hengst an den Möhren. Er schnaubte neugierig und stampfte am Waldrand, immer noch unsicher, ob er diese Deckung verlassen sollte. Die Fohlen im Hänger wurden aufgeregt und riefen ihren Freund mit fröhlichem Wiehern. Aber Zaldia hielt sich noch zurück. Dann legte mein Vater die Möhre in seiner Hand auf den Boden und ging ein paar Schritte zurück. Dabei rief er den Hengst und hielt die Arme mit geöffneten Händen an der Seite. Nach kurzem Zögern wagte sich Zaldia aus der Deckung der Bäume, tänzelte hin und her, bevor er sich entschloss, vorwärts zu gehen und die Möhre vom Boden aufzunehmen. Dann kehrte er sofort wieder unter die Bäume zurück. Mein Vater holte eine zweite Möhre aus dem Sack, den ich trug, und ging ein paar Schritte näher. Der Sack war sehr schwer, deshalb beschloss ich, ihn auf den Boden zu legen und mich daneben zu setzen. Vater sprach weiter mit Zaldia, wollte ihn überreden, näher zu kommen. Das Pferd tänzelte, zögerte, holte sich dann eine halbe Möhre aus der Hand meines Vaters, ging einen Schritt zurück und tänzelte wieder. Als er die zweite Hälfte der Möhre verschlungen, sich zurückgezogen und getänzelt hatte, trabte er auf mich zu. Na ja, auf den offenen Sack Möhren direkt vor mir. „Keine plötzlichen Bewegungen, Nadja“, wies mein Vater mich an, eine Spur Besorgnis in der Stimme. Ich rührte mich nicht, ließ Zaldia zum Sack kommen, tänzeln und sich an saftigen, süßen Möhren sattfressen. Hatte er vor mir kleinem Menschen weniger Angst als vor den großen? Jedenfalls hatte ich keine Angst vor ihm, sondern nur Mitleid mit dem armen Pferd mit den offenen Wunden. Ich flüsterte ihm etwas zu, und obwohl ich Angst hatte, ihn zu vertreiben, streckte ich die Hand nach ihm aus und streichelte seinen Hals, wo er unverletzt war. Er zitterte, blieb aber bei mir. Ein plötzliches Quietschen erschreckte uns beide, einen Augenblick fürchtete ich, dass Zaldia fliehen würde. Wachsam ging er einen Schritt zurück. Onkel Wassili hatte die Tür geöffnet und sprach mit meinem Vater. „Geh sehr langsam mit dem Sack auf den Hänger zu“, sagte Vater. Ich stand langsam auf, merkte, dass Zaldia nervös zitterte, aber er rannte nicht weg. Ich ging zurück zum Hänger und legte dabei hin und wieder eine Möhre hinter mir ab, wie Hänsel und Gretel mit den Brotkrumen. Zaldia wieherte enttäuscht; er wollte mir noch nicht folgen. Erst als ich wieder im Wagen saß und wir langsam losgefahren waren, entschied sich Zaldia, der Möhrenspur zu folgen. Begleitet von den ermunternden Geräuschen der Fohlen folgte er uns zurück ins Lager und schloss sich den anderen Pferden im Paddock an. Und so bekamen wir einen Hengst und vier Fohlen, die alles von Anfang an lernen mussten, auch Liebe... Mein Vater verwendete viel Zeit und Energie auf die Arbeit mit Zaldia, er sprach mit ihm, trainierte ihn nach und nach, verdiente sich sein Vertrauen und seinen Respekt. Manchmal war ich wohl eifersüchtig auf die Zeit, die mein Vater mit ihm statt mit mir verbrachte. Ihre Verbindung war so stark, dass kaum noch Raum für andere blieb. Wenn ich die beiden nebeneinander gehen sehe, einer so aufrecht wie der andere, wirken sie wie das ideale Paar, das sich gut genug kennt, um sich ohne Worte zu verstehen. Mitunter frage ich mich, ob nicht Zaldia meinen Vater in den Jahren nach Mutters Tod „geheilt“ hat. Er war zwar ein Hengst und der unbestrittene König der Zirkuspferde, aber meinem Vater war er treu ergeben. Niemand hätte geglaubt, das Zaldia je wieder einem Menschen gehorchen würde; er hatte so viele gute Gründe, sie zu hassen. Ich fand aber auch Trost durch den Abstand, den mein Vater zwischen uns entstehen ließ, während er sich um Zaldia kümmerte, denn ich war plötzlich für das Training der neuen Fohlen verantwortlich! Sie waren so süß, lieb und verspielt und sie lernten so schnell, dass sie bald schon unser Publikum begeisterten. Zaldia beobachtete uns genau, während wir draußen probten, und lernte aus der Ferne die Art von Beziehung kennen, die er mit liebevollen Menschen aufbauen konnte. Bis zu dem Tag, an dem er zur Überraschung meines Vaters über den Paddockzaun sprang und sich uns anschloss! Kapitel 11 Ich habe keine Lust aufzustehen. Hannibal macht große Fortschritte. Er fühlt sich offenbar in jedem Tempo wohl, reitet aber immer noch Mishka und Mysh lieber mit Sattel als ohne. Ich bin da nutzlos, denn er arbeitet nur mit meinem Vater. Und er ist seit zwei Tagen schlechter Laune, seit wir Hannibal morgens früh in der Reithalle entdeckt haben, auf Mysh, gesattelt und gezäumt, als er wie ein Irrer mit der Gerte auf sie einschlug, um sie zum Gehorsam zu zwingen. „Ich verbiete Ihnen, meine Pferde zu schlagen! Haben Sie denn nichts gelernt?“, brüllte mein Vater, rannte hin, nahm ihm die Gerte ab und holte ihn vom Pferd. „Auf die Dauer bringen Sie mit Gewalt kein Pferd dazu, Ihnen zu gehorchen. Ich reise sofort ab und nehme meine Pferde mit!“ Den Rest der Auseinandersetzung bekam ich nicht mit, denn ich holte sofort die arme Mysh aus der Halle und brachte sie von diesem grässlichen Kerl weg. Aber Hannibal hat wohl einen Weg gefunden, um meinen Vater umzustimmen, denn wir stecken immer noch in diesem verdammten Schloss fest. Heute sollte er Zaldia reiten, aber ich glaube, das muss verschoben werden, denn das Wetter ist gerade grauenvoll. Der Himmel hat ganz vergessen, dass er blau sein sollte, und wechselt zwischen trübem Grau und Schwarz, die Bäume biegen sich vor dem Wind und dem Regen, der alles ertränkt, vor allem meine Stimmung. Endlich gebe ich nach, krieche unter der Decke hervor und bewege die Beine. Ich wollte in der Sonne an der Steilküste entlangspazieren, aber bei diesem Wetter nutze ich wohl besser die Gelegenheit, das Innere des Schlosses zu erkunden. Einer der Mitarbeiter, der mit dem unaussprechlichen Namen, hat doch etwas von einer Bibliothek gesagt? Da wir dauernd unterwegs sind, können wir kaum irgendwo Bücher ausleihen. Und außer alten Schulbüchern, die schon Generationen von Zirkuskindern benutzt haben, habe ich nie viel gelesen! Ich gehe zur Eingangshalle, ohne jemanden zu treffen. Ich rufe: „Äh ... Ist da jemand?“ Die einzige Antwort ist das Echo meiner eigenen Stimme. Na gut, dann eben nicht. Ich zögere einen Augenblick und gehe dann die Wendeltreppe hinauf. Diesmal reflektiert das Licht, das durch die Glaskuppel fällt, keine leuchtenden Streifen in alle Richtungen. Das Grau und Violett des Himmels macht die Familienporträts trüber, und die Augen der Toten folgen mir wie Geister. Ich bedauere schon, in Hannibals Welt eingedrungen zu sein. Dann fällt mir auf, dass die Kleider der Porträtierten immer moderner werden, je höher ich komme. Was ist das? Die Porträtsammlung endet plötzlich. Ich betrachte das letzte Gemälde. Es zeigt eine vierköpfige Familie mit Kleidern aus den 1970ern oder 80ern. Alle lächeln, außer einem Jungen mit braunem Haar, der vielleicht sechs oder sieben Jahre alt ist. Ich betrachte das Gesicht genauer; er sieht aus wie Hannibal. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass das Bild schon älter ist, aber es scheint, als hätte er verschiedenfarbige Augen, ein blaues und ein braunes. Ich dachte, dass Hannibals Augen beide stahlblau wären? Sein Gesichtsausdruck verstört mich, deshalb betrachte ich lieber den kleineren Jungen mit hellem Haar, der stolz neben ihm posiert. Ist das vielleicht sein kleiner Bruder? Warum endet die Porträtsammlung hier so plötzlich? Ich weiß, dass ich auf diese Fragen keine Antwort bekomme, also steige ich weiter bis zum Ende der Treppe. Ich höre das stetige Trommeln des Regens auf der Glaskuppel. Die wirbelnden Wolken werfen Schatten auf die Wände und den perfekt gewachsten hellen Parkettfußboden. Ich schließe die Augen und atme den neuen Geruch von Wachs, Holz und Leder ein. Als ich mich konzentriere, glaube ich, den Duft von Papier zu erkennen, wie von unseren alten Schulbüchern. Ich lächle und öffne die Augen: Ich habe das Reich der Bücher betreten! Die Wände sind mit Büchern bedeckt, aufgereiht in fünf oder sechs Meter hohen Regalen. In einer schmalen Schiene am Boden und einer Stange weiter oben lässt sich eine Holzleiter hin- und herschieben. Mit zitternden Fingern schiebe ich die Leiter zur Seite; sie gleitet ohne das leiseste Quietschen dahin. Zitternd vor Aufregung klettere ich die Leiter hinauf und genieße den Anblick der goldenen Buchstaben auf den Lederrücken der Bücher, die wie im schnellen Vorlauf vorbeiziehen. Es würde ein ganzes Leben dauern, alle Werke in dieser Bibliothek zu lesen! Ich erreiche die höchste Sprosse der Leiter und betrachte die Schätze aus Papier. Ich komme mir nicht wie die Herrin der Welt vor, eher wie der Kapitän eines Schiffes, der am Heck steht und seine kostbare Ladung betrachtet: das Wissen der Welt! Vorsichtig nehme ich ein Buch aus dem Regal und stecke die Nase hinein; der süße Duft berauscht mich. Wenn ich die Zeit anhalten könnte, würde ich mich hier einschließen und all diese Bücher nacheinander lesen, von unten nach oben, oder vielleicht auch nach dem Zufallsprinzip, die Bücher, die mich rufen. Ein plötzliches Geräusch reißt mich aus dem Tagtraum und ich falle fast von der Leiter. Jemand hat gerade die Eingangstür geschlossen! Ich stelle das Buch schnell zurück an seinen Platz und klettere mit so wenig Lärm wie möglich die Leiter hinunter. Ganz klein kauere ich mich in einer entlegenen Ecke der Bibliothek zusammen, am unteren Ende des Regals, wie ein Kind, das befürchtet, ausgeschimpft zu werden, und lausche auf näherkommende Schritte. Ich erkenne die Stimme des älteren Mitarbeiters, der mit sich selbst spricht. Nein, er antwortet wohl jemandem am Telefon, den Lücken im Gespräch nach zu urteilen. „Sehr wohl, Mr. Hannibal ... Istanbul, sofort. Wird gemacht, ich kümmere mich darum ... Morgen früh um zehn Uhr ...“ Die Stimme entfernt sich, Türen werden geöffnet und geschlossen, dann ist wieder alles still. Puh! Erleichtert lasse ich mich gegen das Regal fallen. Plötzlich kippt der Boden und ich falle rückwärts in die Dunkelheit. Hilfe! Kapitel 12 Türkei – Zacharias Ich hatte mich mit meinem alten Freund Yilmaz im Kapalı Çarşı, dem Großen Basar in Istanbul, verabredet, dem ältesten überdachten Markt der Welt. Ich habe schon früher Geschäfte mit ihm gemacht, ihm die Opfergaben der orthodoxen Gläubigen verkauft, die bei uns im Kloster etwas Nutzloses gegen die Verheißung eines winzigen Stückchens Paradies eintauschten. Manchmal waren Schätze von großem Marktwert zwischen dem Krempel. Nur ein Experte konnte sie erkennen, und Yilmaz bot immer den besten Preis. Bei allen guten Manieren und aller Diskretion – kann ich wirklich jemanden Freund nennen, wenn unsere Beziehung nur auf gegenseitigem Nutzen beruht? Er ist jedenfalls einer der Wenigen, die ich um einen Gefallen bitten kann, der mit völliger Diskretion ausgeführt werden muss, nämlich einen Fremden, dessen Identität ich sorgfältig geheim hielt, in seinem Nebenzimmer zu empfangen. Ich habe das Treffen auf einige Minuten vor der Schließung des Marktes um sieben Uhr festgesetzt. Er wird pünktlich sein. Er gehört nicht zu denen, die sich in dem Labyrinth aus Fluren, Durchgängen, Innenhöfen, den 58 Straßen unter einer Reihe von Torbögen in blauen, roten und grünen Fliesen mit ihren über viertausend Läden verirren. Er, Hannibal, wird die Rufe der Teppichhändler ignorieren und direkt zum „Alten Basar“ gehen, der ältesten, wichtigsten Karawanserei, die im Herzen all dieser Gänge liegt. Im Antiquitätengeschäft ist Yilmaz als der Weiße Wolf bekannt. Er öffnet den schweren Damastvorhang, der das Nebenzimmer und seine Wohnräume vor den Blicken und dem Lärm der Menge schützt. Er nickt dem Besucher zu und leitet ihn zu der bequemen Nische, wo ich ihn erwarte. Ich habe das Treffen immer wieder durchgespielt. Ich werde mich nicht entschuldigen. Ich werde meine Stimme nicht zittern lassen. Ich werde mich nicht vor ihm verbeugen. Vergangen ist vergangen. Im Hier und Jetzt sind wir gleich vor den Augen des Gottes der Händler. Aber als der Mann mir gegenübersitzt und eine lederne Aktentasche auf den Tisch legt, die viel größer ist als die, die ich Leyla übergeben sollte, macht mein Magen einen Satz und ich muss schlucken. Er gehört zu den Menschen, die die Schwachen nur mit ihrer Präsenz zum Gehorchen bringen, zu den Menschen, deren Blick vernichtend wie eine Guillotine urteilt. Ich wende den Blick ab und reiche ihm das Pergament mit dem Zeugnis des griechischen Soldaten mit der Zeichnung des Fragments vom Stern des Zeus. Er faltet das Pergament auseinander und betrachtet es, ohne eine Spur Emotion zu zeigen. Dann faltet er es wieder zusammen und schaut mich durchdringend an. „Nun, Zacharias, hat dir diese Schrift auch den Ort verraten, wo der Tempel des Zeus steht, dem dieser Soldat das Fragment des Sterns anvertraut hat?“ „Nein.“ Aber ich hatte versucht, den Weg des Soldaten nachzuverfolgen, indem ich die Archive persischer und hellenistischer Funde durchsuchte, die ältesten topografischen Karten der Hindus, Perser und Griechen studierte. Dabei wurde mir klar, dass ich in absehbarer Zeit nicht ans Ziel kommen würde – jedenfalls nicht allein und nicht ohne alle Einzelheiten der ganzen Stern-Affäre zu kennen. Also beschloss ich, Hannibal das Dokument zu verkaufen, das ihn zum nächsten Fragment des Sterns führen könnte, und auf einen höheren, aber weniger sicheren Gewinn zu verzichten. Hannibal schüttelt bei meiner negativen Antwort den Kopf, bevor er aufsteht und das Pergament in eine gepolsterte Innentasche seines Jacketts steckt. „Dann hast du keinen Nutzen mehr für mich“, sagt er und richtet eine Pistole mit Schalldämpfer auf mich. „Ich würde dich leben lassen, wenn du mich nicht schon einmal verraten hättest.“ Ich höre ein gedämpftes Zischen und spüre einen unerträglichen Schmerz, der sich in meiner Brust ausbreitet. Hannibal verschwindet mit wehendem Mantel durch den Vorhang, und ich höre ihn murmeln: „Behalte das Geld für die Reinigung, Yilmaz mein Freund.“ Und als mir klar wird, dass ich qualvoll sterben werde, in einer Blutlache ganz allein in dieser Nische, die ich von meinem „Freund“ geborgt habe, nachdem ich den Fehler gemacht habe, mich für einen ebenbürtigen Geschäftspartner von Hannibal zu halten, sammle ich meine letzten Kräfte, um mein Handy herauszuholen. Ich wische mit steifer werdenden Fingern über den Bildschirm, wähle das Foto des Pergaments aus, das ich gemacht hatte, um es heimlich weiter studieren zu können, und schicke es der letzten Person, die ich je als Verbündete gewählt hätte: Leyla der Ägypterin. Nachdem meine letzte Tat getan ist, fällt mir der Apparat aus den tauben Fingern, mein Bewusstsein schwindet, und ich lächle den Dämonen entgegen, die mich holen wollen. Das wirst du noch bereuen, Hannibal ... Kapitel 13 Ägypten – Leyla „Und, habibti, habt ihr schon einen Termin für die Hochzeit, John und du? Au!“ Ich habe wohl etwas zu heftig an dem Wachsstreifen auf Frau Arfaouis Bein gezogen. Geschieht ihr recht! Seit Tante Wadiha Einzelheiten über meinen Freund hat durchsickern lassen, umschwirren mich die Kundinnen im Schönheitssalon Süße Küsschen wie Fliegen den Honig. Können sie nicht jemand anderes ausfragen? Außerdem ist von Heiraten gar keine Rede. John hat mich noch nicht einmal seinen Eltern vorgestellt... Na ja, sie wohnen in Seattle, eher weiter weg von Kairo, aber das ist keine Ausrede, und ich würde sowieso nicht in der regnerischsten Stadt der USA leben wollen, und überhaupt... Oh verdammt, ich habe mein Smartphone in der Kitteltasche angelassen. „Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte einen Augenblick, Frau Arfaoui, ich bin gleich wieder da.“ „Tja, die Liebe wartet nicht! Schmatz schmatz schmatz!“ Ich werde ihr jedes einzelne Haar mit Wachs abziehen, auch die auf dem Kopf. Nein, sie soll den ganzen Wachstopf leeressen, dann hält sie die Klappe! Ich gehe schnell in den Nebenraum und lese die Nachricht, die ich bekommen habe. Als ich sehe, was es ist, kriege ich fast einen Herzinfarkt und meine Beine geben nach. Die Nachricht lautet: „Räche mich und finde es vor ihm.“ Ich öffne den Anhang. Ich vergrößere das Dokument, das Bruder Zacharias, Hannibals Handlanger, mir geschickt hat, und erschrecke, als ich die Zeichnung von einem Fragment des Sterns Alexanders des Großen erkenne, ein Stück, das wir noch nicht gesehen haben. Wenn Hannibal es findet oder schon hat, sind vier der fünf Fragmente in seiner Hand! Halt, Leyla, keine Panik! Ich versuche mich zu beruhigen, schicke das Dokument an die Mitglieder des Netzwerks und bitte um eine dringende Videokonferenz. Dann versuche ich, Bruder Zacharias anzurufen, um zu erfahren, woher er das Dokument hat und warum er es mir geschickt hat, aber sein Telefon klingelt endlos weiter. Es gibt noch nicht einmal eine Mailbox. O weia, das sieht nicht gut aus ... Na schön. Ich ziehe meinen Kittel aus, die Jeans und Turnschuhe an, schnappe meinen Helm und sage Tante Wadiha, dass ich sofort Urlaub auf unbestimmte Zeit brauche. Die dichten Haare auf Frau Arfaouis Beinen müssen ohne mich auskommen. Ich bin wütend darüber, wie lange es dauert, mit dem Roller durch den wahnsinnigen Verkehr, der Kairos Straßen rund um die Uhr verstopft, zur Uni zu kommen. Endlich bin ich im Computerraum und setze mich an ein freies Gerät in einer entlegenen Ecke. Ich verbinde mich mit dem Netzwerk, setze ein Headset mit Mikrofon auf und bereite mich auf die Nachrichten vor, gute und schlechte. Battushig stößt als erster dazu. Er winkt von einem der Teilbildschirme. „Hallo Leyla. Ich hoffe, es ist nicht so heiß bei euch in Kairo.“ „Hallo Leute. Wie weit seid ihr?“ „Professor Keusseoglou in Athen entziffert den Text. Er hat uns schon auf die Spur eines Soldaten von Alexander dem Großen gebracht, dem General Ptolemaios wohl aufgetragen hat, ... „Das vierte Stück des verdammten Sterns zu verstecken! Stimmt die Zeichnung überein?“ „Ja, Leyla“, sagt Professor Temudjin. „Und alle Historiker und Geographen des Netzwerks arbeiten an dem Dokument. Wir versuchen die Route des Soldaten von Indien aus zurückzuverfolgen, aber die Geschichte des guten Mannes ist ein bisschen wirr.“ „Und wie kann ich helfen?“, meldet sich mein liebster John, der gerade auf dem Bildschirm auftaucht. Ich nehme an, dass er gerade erst aufgewacht ist, mit den Kissenabdrücken im Gesicht und einer Frisur, die an ein elektrisiertes Küken erinnert. „Wenn wir eine genaue Route für diese Reise haben“, fährt Professor Temudjin fort, „können Leyla, andere Archäologen und du die dem Zeus geweihten Tempel untersuchen, die Ende des vierten Jahrhunderts vor Christus existierten.“ „Sag mir, mein Täubchen, das ich mehr liebe als Türkischen Honig, wann kommst du wieder?“ „Äh ...“, sagt er und wird rot wie eine extra scharfe Peperoni, „Leyla, wir sind nicht allein ...“ „Ups!“, sage ich, die Augen vor Verlegenheit weit aufgerissen. „Tut mir leid, ich lasse euch in Ruhe weiterarbeiten ...“ Obwohl sie alle schwer im Stress sind, verabschieden sich die Mitglieder des Netzwerks lächelnd von mir, bevor sie die Videokonferenz beenden. Das war Leyla der Supertrottel im Einsatz! Kapitel 14 Baskenland – Nadja Ich habe aus Versehen die Tür zu einem Geheimgang geöffnet und sitze jetzt in einem schalldichten Raum ohne Fenster und Türen hinter den Regalen der Bibliothek fest. Es könnte ein Raum aus dem 22. Jahrhundert sein, mit all den futuristischen Hightech-Geräten hier. Die Wände sind mit Bildschirmen bedeckt, alle ausgeschaltet. In der Mitte des Raums steht ein recht hoher, glänzender Glastisch, der ein bläuliches Licht in dem dunklen Raum verbreitet. Ein paar Hebel ragen aus der Mitte der Tischplatte. Die Hebel erinnern mich an die Schaltung der Elektrofahrzeuge des Schlosses. Ich schüttle diesen seltsamen Gedanken ab und konzentriere mich darauf, wie ich durch die Geheimtür wieder nach draußen komme. Ich stelle mir schon vor, wie ich in diesem schalldichten Gefängnis verhungere, meine Kehle wund von Hilfeschreien, die draußen niemand hören kann, während mein Vater vor Kummer verzweifelt, weil er mich nirgends findet, wie er jeden Kieselstein an der Küste umdreht und das Meer anfleht, die Leiche seines kleinen Mädchens herzugeben. Mir ist sogar noch etwas Schlimmeres eingefallen. Was, wenn Hannibal, der einzige, der die Geheimtür kennt, mich hier findet, wenn er morgen früh um zehn zurückkommt? Tot bin ich am Ende sowieso! Ich drücke fieberhaft gegen die Bücherregale hinter mir und hoffe auf ein erlösendes Klicken. Ich versuche, Bücher herauszunehmen, aber sie sind anscheinend am Regal und aneinander festgeklebt. Ich zerre am Boden, erst im Stehen, dann auf allen vieren, versuche ihn irgendwie zu bewegen, aber nichts passiert, gar nichts. Ich streiche mit den Händen über die leeren Wände und die glatte, schalldichte Polsterung, die sie bedeckt. Aber ich spüre keine Unregelmäßigkeit, keinen Griff, kein Schloss. Es kann nicht sein. Es muss einen Weg geben, die verdammte Geheimtür von dieser Seite aus zu öffnen! Oder sind vielleicht die Hebel auf dem Glastisch dazu da? Entschlossen gehe ich auf den Tisch zu ... und erstarre, als ich die Mitte näher betrachte. Ich bin völlig verwirrt beim Anblick dieser Steuerinstrumente, die mir so fremd sind wie die Brücke eines Raumschiffs. Ich hatte gehofft, eine Art Computertastatur zu finden, mit der ich nicht nur mein Testament hätte schreiben können, sondern vielleicht sogar einen Hilferuf nach draußen schicken, als E-Mail zum Beispiel. Aber es gibt nur die drei Hebel ... Ich berühre einen und schreie vor Schreck über das Ergebnis fast auf. Die Bildschirme an den Wänden leuchten plötzlich auf. Ich bin von sich bewegenden Bildern umgeben, bei denen mir der Kopf schwirrt. Anscheinend sind die Bildschirme mit Kameras verbunden, die in Echtzeit fast überall auf der Welt filmen. Ich stehe in einem Kontrollraum, auf den jeder Geheimdienst stolz wäre! Ich atme ein paarmal tief durch, bis ich mich beruhigt habe, und betrachte die Bildschirme genauer. Der erste Abschnitt zeigt das Schlossgelände, auch die Landebahn, wo wir angekommen sind, und den Bereich der Pferde. Der zweite Abschnitt zeigt ... das Innere des Schlosses, auch die Räume, in denen mein Vater und ich wohnen! Ich bin wütend über die Verletzung meiner Privatsphäre! Wer ist dieser Mensch, ein paranoider Irrer? Komm, nimm dich zusammen! Ich will wissen, was Hannibal vorhat, wenn er diesen Kontrollraum benutzt. Jetzt ist ein anderer Hintergrund zu sehen, wahrscheinlich in einem anderen Land. Bilder aus dem Inneren eines hypermodernen Unternehmens. Es ist ... Hannibal Corp. in Massachusetts, sagt das Schild am Eingang des Gebäudes. Drinnen sind verschiedene Labore, wo es eiskalt sein muss, weil alle Mitarbeiter dick eingepackt sind. Baut die Firma Gefrierschränke oder was? Ich schaue mich weiter um. Hier zeigt ein Bildschirm eine Vitrine mit Antiquitäten wie Kleidung, Klingenwaffen, abgegriffenes Zaumzeug und ein zerbrochenes Schmuckstück. Es sieht aus wie vier dreieckige Spitzen einer Krone, die mit Gewalt abgebrochen wurden. Und was ist das? Ich kann die Gesichter einer Gruppe junger Leute sehen, die sich am Computer oder Telefon unterhalten... Warum spioniert er ausgerechnet sie aus? Es gibt keinen Ton, man kann sie also nicht verstehen. Der letzte Bildschirm zeigt eine unglaubliche Burg, wie aus einem Märchen, mitten in einem finsteren, engen Tal, dicht mit hochgewachsenen dunklen Kiefern bestanden. Sie sieht noch beeindruckender aus als das Schloss hier im Baskenland, wo ich gerade bin. Jeder schwarze Stein, jedes Türmchen, jede Skulptur, jede Wasserfläche scheint von einem Architekten entworfen, den Alpträume aus der blutigen Zeit der Raubritter verfolgen. Brrr! Und dann, auf einer Art abgeflachten Lichtung unterhalb der Burg entdecke ich einen Hengst, fast ausgewachsen und ganz schwarz, bis auf einen weißen Stern auf der Stirn. Er sieht beeindruckend aus mit seiner gut entwickelten Muskulatur und den majestätisch eleganten Bewegungen. Ich habe noch nie ein Pferd dieser Rasse gesehen und bin fasziniert von der Kraft und Entschlossenheit, die von diesem seltsamen, schönen Hengst ausgehen. Dann fällt mein Blick auf andere, äußerst verstörende Bilder. Ich sehe ein Gebäude mit mehreren Boxen darin, wo eine Gruppe trächtiger Stuten liegt. Es scheint, als ob sie schliefen, wahrscheinlich infolge der Infusionen, an denen sie hängen. Als ich die Bilder betrachte, die den Keller des Gebäudes zeigen, erschrecke ich beim Anblick eines Raums, der gut Frankensteins Labor sein könnte. Überall sind Tische und übergroßes Operationswerkzeug, Leute in weißen Kitteln mit Mundschutz, Reagenzgläser, Mikroskope und Computer. Die Wände sind mit Diagrammen von Pferde-DNA und Zeichnungen eines schwarzen Pferdes in unterschiedlichen Entwicklungsstadien bedeckt. Ich verstehe das nicht. Dann fällt mein Blick auf eine Anzahl Aquarien, die in die anderen Wände eingelassen sind. Zuerst denke ich, dass darin seltsame Fische schwimmen, dann wird mir klar, dass es sich um unbeweglich treibende Pferde handelt. Embryonen von Fohlen. Benommen schaue ich zurück zu dem Rappen, der auf der Wiese tänzelt. Die unbestreitbare Ähnlichkeit zwischen dem Hengst und den Wesen in den Aquarien lässt mich entsetzt aufschreien. „Was für ein Monster!“ Hannibal schafft genetisch veränderte Pferde! Er ist wahnsinnig! Ich muss hier raus und meinen Vater warnen. Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich weg von diesem gefährlichen Irren! Aber ich habe immer noch keinen Weg aus diesem Gefängnis gefunden! Kapitel 15 Voller Zorn zerre ich an den Hebeln und plötzlich trifft mich Lärm aus allen Bildschirmen wie die Druckwelle einer Explosion; Sprachen aus allen Ländern mischen sich zu einem ohrenbetäubenden Wirrwarr. Ich halte mir die Ohren zu und suche nach einer Möglichkeit, den Strom abzustellen, damit der Lärm aufhört, nach einem Stecker, den ich herausziehen kann, oder etwas ähnlichem. Dann entdecke ich am Rand des Tischs eine Art Schalter. Ich drücke darauf und Bild und Ton verschwinden auf der Stelle. Der Raum wird wieder dunkel, bis auf das blaue Licht, das der Tisch ausstrahlt wie ein Eisblock. Beruhige dich, Nadja. Denk nach. Ich muss systematisch vorgehen, eins nach dem anderen. Ich drücke auf den Schalter. Die Bildschirme flackern wieder auf, aber diesmal ohne Ton. Erster Hebel: Ton am Bildschirm in der Mitte. Verkehrslärm in einer unbekannten Stadt. Ich drücke den Hebel nach links. Ein anderer Ort erscheint; ich sehe junge Leute, die an Tischen voller mechanischer und elektronischer Komponenten arbeiten und in einer unverständlichen Sprache miteinander reden. Obwohl ich weiß, dass es sinnlos ist, suche ich nach einem beruhigend wirkenden Gesicht. Ich bewege mich mit dem Hebel von einem Bildschirm zum nächsten; überall ist hektische Bewegung, Leute in Aktion. Dann bleibe ich bei einem Bildschirm, wo sich weniger tut. Ich sehe einen Mann im mittleren Alter, eher dunkelhäutig, an einem mit Büchern bedeckten Schreibtisch. Er betrachtet einen Computermonitor, das Gesicht mit der runden Brille besorgt und konzentriert; er schreibt seltsame Symbole in ein dickes Notizbuch. Er sieht aus wie ein Gelehrter, ein weiser Alter. Wenn ich mich nur mit ihm verständigen könnte; er könnte jemanden alarmieren, der mir hilft, hier herauszukommen! Na gut; wie wirken wohl die anderen Hebel? Mit dem zweiten kann ich das Bild auf dem gewählten Bildschirm vergrößern und verkleinern. Ich kann das Arbeitszimmer des Gelehrten untersuchen und sehen, was er in sein Notizbuch schreibt, aber das hilft mir nicht. Ich probiere den dritten Hebel. Nichts passiert. Oh doch! Ich höre den Stift auf dem Papier kratzen, und sogar den Atem des alten Gelehrten. Na gut. Ich kann also Leute ausspionieren, jedes Geräusch, jede Einzelheit ihres Privatlebens durchleuchten, aber gibt es auch eine Möglichkeit, mit ihnen Kontakt aufzunehmen??? Ärgerlich drücke ich die Hand am Hebel zusammen. Ich höre eine Art Klicken und fluche sehr undamenhaft auf Russisch. Der Gelehrte zuckt zusammen und schaut sich um. Er fragt etwas in einer Sprache, die ich nicht verstehe, und wiederholt dann auf Russisch: „Ist da jemand? Sind Sie Russin? Hallo? Wo sind Sie?“ Ich sprudle in hohem Tempo heraus: „Mein Herr! Mein Herr! Bitte helfen Sie mir! Ich heiße Nadja. Ich bin in einem ... schrecklichen Raum eingeschlossen, in Mr. Hannibals Haus. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich hier herauskomme. Er ...“ „Hannibal!? Haben Sie Hannibal gesagt!?“ „Ja, es ist ein geheimer Raum im Schloss. Hier sind überall Spionagekameras und Mikrofone. Ich habe die Tür aus Versehen geöffnet und weiß nicht, wie ich wieder hinauskomme. Mein Vater weiß nicht, wo ich bin. Ich ...“ „Langsam, beruhigen Sie sich, holen Sie Luft. Wir finden einen Weg. Ich alarmiere Battushig. Er ist unser Fachmann für IT, Netzwerke, Kameras und alles. Ihm fällt etwas ein, wie Sie dort hinauskommen.“ Ich schaue zu, wie er rasend schnell auf der Tastatur herumtippt, und höre ihn murmeln: „Wenn Big Brother uns beobachtet, können wir ihn auch beobachten ...“ Dann hebt er den Kopf und versucht, mir zuzulächeln. „Ich kann Sie nicht sehen, aber während wir auf Battushig warten, können Sie mir bitte erzählen, wer Sie sind, wo Sie sind und warum? Ich bin Professor Temudjin an der Naturwissenschaftlichen Fakultät der Universität Ulan Bator in der Mongolei ...“ Ich erzähle Professor Temudjin meine Geschichte. Er hört genau zu, schüttelt den Kopf und sieht immer entsetzter aus; hin und wieder fragt er nach Einzelheiten. Er bittet mich, den Bildschirm zu beschreiben, der die vier Spitzen der zerbrochenen Krone zeigt, und als ich das tue, verfinstert sich sein Gesicht. Dann flüstert er: „Er hat also schon eins ...“ Er nimmt sich sofort wieder zusammen und erklärt, dass das „Netzwerk“, zu dem er gehört, verhindern will, dass Hannibal seine schrecklichen Pläne ausführen kann ... Dann höre ich die Stimme eines jungen Mannes im Arbeitszimmer des Professors. Er spricht in der Sprache der Mongolei, der Professor übersetzt für mich ins Russische: „Nadja, Battushig ist in Hannibals System eingedrungen. Er öffnet jetzt die Geheimtür, sodass Sie hinaus können. Aber Hannibal wird merken, dass Sie da waren. Sie und Ihr Vater dürften in Gefahr sein. Verlassen Sie so schnell wie möglich das Schloss. Sie können das Netzwerk über die Universität Ulan Bator erreichen. Viel Glück.“ Dann höre ich ein leises Zischen, und die Ecke des Raums, durch die ich hereingekommen bin, beginnt zu rotieren. Ich renne hinaus, endlich weg aus Hannibals Spionagehöhle. Schnell, ich muss meinen Vater warnen, was hier vorgeht, und wir müssen verschwinden! Kapitel 16 Ich renne in Lichtgeschwindigkeit die Treppen hinunter, die furchtbaren Informationen, die ich von Professor Temudjin bekommen habe, klingen mir noch in den Ohren. Ich will nicht schreien, damit mich niemand entdeckt, aber ich muss meinen Vater finden. Ich renne zu den Schlafzimmern und öffne die Tür zu dem meines Vaters: Es ist völlig leer! Meins ebenfalls. Das Bett ist abgezogen, die Schränke ausgeräumt. Ich öffne im Rennen die Tür zum Esszimmer. Auch leer. Meine letzte Chance, ihn zu finden: bei den Pferden. Ich renne aus dem Schloss und werde vom kalten Regen durchnässt. Die Steine der Auffahrt zerkratzen meine Füße. Egal, gleich springe ich in ein Elektrofahrzeug und düse zu den Paddocks. Verdammt, es sind keine in der Nähe. Dann muss es eben so gehen. Ich renne wie ein Marathonläufer mit einer Warnlampe! Der Regen auf meiner Haut mischt sich mit Schweiß, während ich laufe, das Atmen fällt immer schwerer. Ich kann nicht einmal denken, so heftig pulsiert das Blut in meinen Schläfen. Meine wund gelaufenen Füße spüre ich gar nicht mehr, ich weiß nur, dass sie ohne mein Zutun weiterrennen. Als ich mich dem Paddock nähere, fange ich an zu schreien; so laut ich kann, rufe ich abwechselnd meinen Vater und die Pferde. Aber nur der Wind und die tobenden Elemente antworten mir. Anscheinend haben alle das Schloss und die Nebengebäude evakuiert, während ich in der Bibliothek eingeschlossen war. Panik überfällt mich. Sie sind alle weg, sie haben mich in diesem Gefängnis alleingelassen. Die einzige Möglichkeit, wie ich hier hinauskomme, ist, ins Meer zu springen und an die Küste zu schwimmen oder zu hoffen, dass mich ein Schiff aufnimmt. Ich muss jemanden finden, der mir hilft, meinen Vater zu suchen. Wie ein Roboter gehe ich zum Rand der Klippe, die Augen blind vor Tränen, Regen und Schweiß. Der Wind schüttelt mich, sodass ich stolpere. Ich kämpfe mich durch die Ginsterzweige, die mir den Weg versperren. Ich bitte sie, mich durchzulassen, mir die Chance zu geben, das Meer zu erreichen. Meine Stimme ist schon ganz heiser vom Schreien. Plötzlich werde ich von grellem Licht und lauten Geräuschen abgelenkt. Ich lege eine Hand über die Augen und schaue zum Himmel. Blitze schießen aus den Wolken, aber ich höre keinen Donner; das Gewitter ist stumm. Was ist das für ein seltsames Wetter? Plötzlich spüre ich lange Fangarme, die mich von hinten schnappen, mich aus dem Ginster zerren und mit Gewalt wegholen. Dabei höre ich seltsame Geräusche. Ich biete meine ganze verbliebene Kraft auf, um mich aus den Tentakeln zu befreien, weiter zum Meer zu laufen, aber jemand sagt immer wieder meinen Namen zwischen den seltsamen Geräuschen, und ich komme zurück in die Realität. Einen Augenblick setze ich meine Gegenwehr aus, um zu sehen, wer meinen Namen ruft. Ich drehe mich um. Filipe steht vor mir, nass bis auf die Haut, und schaut mich besorgt an. Ich verstehe nicht, was er mir sagen will. Er zieht mich am Arm, damit ich ihm folge, aber meine Beine geben nach, ich merke, dass ich das Bewusstsein verliere. Meine Willenskraft gibt ebenfalls nach, ich falle und merke, wie er mich auffängt. Bevor ich ohnmächtig werde, merke ich, wie er mich aufhebt und mich von der gefährlichen Klippenkante wegträgt. „Vater!“ Ich öffne die Augen und schreie mit heiserer Stimme, die ich kaum wiedererkenne. Ich kämpfe wie ein Tiger, um mich von meinen Fesseln zu befreien, bevor ich Filipe erkenne, der sich über mich beugt und beruhigende Töne von sich gibt. Ich beruhige mich etwas und stelle fest, dass ich halb liege, halb sitze, sehr gemütlich auf einem Sofa. Aber es ist kein normales Wohnzimmersofa, obwohl mir Filipe gerade eine Tasse Tee anbietet, sondern ein Sitz in einem kleinen Flugzeug, nach den Wolken zu urteilen, die vor dem Fenster vorbeiziehen. Ich überfalle Filipe mit Fragen: „Wo sind mein Vater und die Pferde?“ Aber Filipe schüttelt den Kopf; er versteht wirklich kein Russisch, und ich kein Baskisch. Wieder überfällt mich die Angst: Vater, Mishka, Mysh, Zaldia, wo seid ihr? Filipe stellt die Tasse Tee ab, gibt mir ein Tablet und zeigt mir, dass ich einen Knopf drücken soll. Hannibals ölige, charismatische Stimme dringt aus dem Lautsprecher. „Wir konnten nicht warten, bis du dich wieder sehen lassen wolltest. Aber ich möchte dir versichern, dass dein Vater und die Pferde bei mir in Sicherheit sind. Nach deinem Entschluss, sagen wir... Versteck zu spielen, wirst du sicher verstehen, dass ich dir nicht sage, wo wir gerade sind. Die Arbeit, für die ich deinen Vater engagiert habe, ist bald erledigt, dann wirst du deine Gefährten bei bester Gesundheit zurückbekommen. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, dass du mit niemandem über deinen Aufenthalt im Baskenland redest. Das Flugzeug bringt dich nach Wladiwostok, dort holen dich dein Onkel und deine Tante ab. In deinem Gepäck findest du noch ein paar Geschenke für deine Familie, zusätzlich zu denen, die du trägst. Ich hätte dich gern besser kennengelernt, Bosaja Prinzessa...“ Die Nachricht endet mit „Barfuß-Prinzessin“. Wütend werfe ich die Decken ab, in die ich gepackt bin, und betrachte meine Füße. Sie stecken in einem Paar saphirblauen Ballerinas, die zu dem blauen Kleid passen, das ich in dem Laden, zu dem Filipe mich gefahren hatte, nicht anprobieren wollte und das ich jetzt trage. Ich merke, wie mein ganzer Kopf rot wird, als ich die Decken wieder hochziehe; Filipe schaut hastig zur Seite, hinaus in die Wolken. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich schreien, bis das Flugzeug explodiert; ich würde schreien vor Scham und Wut über diesen grässlichen Kerl, der glaubt, dass er alles kaufen, alles kontrollieren kann. Sobald ich wieder einen Fuß auf festem Boden habe, werde ich meinen Vater und die Pferde aus den Klauen dieses Irren befreien. Ich werde das Netzwerk kontaktieren und mich ihnen anschließen, um zu verhindern, dass Hannibal sein Ziel erreicht. Wir lassen ihn nicht gewinnen!http://www.howrse.de/legendaires/histoire/zaldia Die Geschichte wurde von Christine Frasseto (Howrse/Owlient) geschrieben. Wikia ist eine Wissensdatenbank und speichert die Geschichte lediglich nur zum Nachlesen ab. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Geschichten der legendären Pferde